


His Dominion

by whiteroses77



Series: Defying the Omega [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were bigger consequences to Clark’s plan in Dominion than we saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Dominion

**Author's Note:**

> Discussion of non-con, but no acts. AU of season 10, Dominion, fourth part of the Defying the Omega Series,

TITLE: His Dominion  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17, discussion of non-con, but no acts  
WORDCOUNT: 4,422  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: There were bigger consequences to Clark’s plan in Dominion than we saw.  
Authors note: AU of season 10, Dominion, fourth part of the Defying the Omega Series, 

~*~

Ever since he and Clark had returned from their adventure in the Phantom Zone, he had felt Clark’s attention on him. Oliver knew that because Clark had his attention as well, actually he always had. Not that he’d ever let Clark know that. He had chosen to go to the Phantom Zone with him, to back him up, even against Clark’s wishes for him not to go. As there was no fucking way that, he was going to let Clark go into a situation like that alone. Especially, knowing Clark was powerless in there. 

No fucking way!

And it was a good job he had done it too; because he had no idea, how Clark would’ve gotten that crystal that controlled the portal home, away from Zod otherwise. 

Knowing Clark Kent he would’ve found a way. Although, it had been terrible enough with Oliver’s help. Oliver still felt sick whenever he remembered the feeling of the sword in his own hand, slicing through Clark’s armour into his soft vulnerable flesh beneath. Then the pain filled gasps and that horrible choking sound that Clark had made, while he knelt there bleeding to death, as they both prayed for his plan to work. The eternity it seemed to take until Zod approached, as he stood there gloating at his victory over Kal El of Krypton. Before he was close enough for Clark to reach out, and grab and tear the crystal from around Zod’s neck and bring him and Oliver home.

However, since they’d made it back, they hadn’t had a chance to be alone together, Emil’s examination, and then debriefing Tess came first. But he could feel Clark watching him throughout all that. Oliver felt the shiver go through him and he turned and looked over his shoulder. He was there looking at him with that serious expression on his face, just as Oliver knew he would be. 

Before the trip to the Zone, he’d have walked straight up to Clark and asked him what his problem was, but Oliver knew what the problem was, and it wasn’t because Oliver had betrayed him by stabbing him, no because that had been part of Clark’s plan, so that he could get close enough to Zod and the crystal. No, the problem was what had happened before the hand-to-hand combat. How he had proven to Zod that he was his ally.

~*~

He thought back…

Oliver couldn’t believe he had just made a devil’s bargain with Zod. The guy gave him the creeps, and every time his name was mentioned Oliver’s chest itched were Zod had burnt his symbol into his chest, in a confrontation with the Kryptonian General almost a year ago just before Clark had banished the bastard.

But this was Clark’s plan, to get home and stop Zod from ever escaping from the Zone. Even though the plan was extremely dangerous, Oliver trusted Clark and if Clark thought it would work, well then Oliver had to help him, desperate times called for desperate measures and all that, and this plan was definitely desperate.

Zod gave him a smug smile and Oliver tried not to grimace. When the flaps of Zod’s tent opened and two of Zod’s minions dragged Clark into the tent and dropped him at Zod’s feet, Oliver frowned in concern, “What the hell’s going on?”

Zod stated neutrally, “What is going on, Brother, is you are going to prove your allegiance to me.”

Clark’s gaze darted to Zod in mock surprise, and then to Oliver, he demanded, “What is he talking about, Oliver?”

Zod laughed cruelly, “It would seem, Kal El that your comrade here, understands the shrewd tactic in picking the fights he can win, unlike you who is willing to keep fighting, however futile.”

Clark dragged himself off the ground to stand in front of him and he glared at Oliver, “You’re siding with him, Oliver. You’re betraying me?”

Oliver shrugged uncaringly, “We’re never getting out of here and like the man said…”

Clark’s jaw tensed and then he spat in Oliver’s face. Oliver wiped his face with his hand and then he curled it into a fist and he lashed out and punched Clark in the face. Clark stumbled and fell down, the shackles on his wrists clanked as they hit the hard ground. The cut on Clark’s face from his previous fight reopened and started bleeding again, Oliver breathed through his nose trying not to show any reaction to hurting the man he loved. 

Zod praised, “Very good, Green Arrow, now that Kal El understands the situation, let us, get to you proving to me you are really my ally.”

Oliver turned and told him, “The proof will be in that arena, when I kill him for you, what other proof, do you need?”

Zod nodded, “That will be the long anticipated final victory over my foe, but right now I want to see the look of utter betrayal in his eyes, when he realises he is completely alone in this harsh world.”

Oliver swallowed, “How do I do that?”

Zod blinked slowly and then smiled cruelly, “Take him.”

Oliver’s brow creased in confusion, “What…?”

Zod’s smile dropped from his face and he stated, “What was that colloquial term, you humans use so often? Oh, yes, that’s right, fuck him!”

Shit! Oliver laughed aloud in shock, “You can’t be serious?”

“I want my enemy, the son of my jailer broken.”

Oliver looked down towards Clark, who was still on the ground, looking at Oliver and Zod in silent dismay. Oliver swallowed; there was no way he could do this, not in front of Zod. It had been bad enough at that club in front of all those people. Shit! What had they gotten themselves into, if he refused then the sword fight wouldn’t happen, and their chances of getting home would be nil. But he couldn’t… god, he honestly couldn’t see how he could fuck Clark without his feelings for him showing, and if Zod realised that their relationship was more than he realised their plan could never work.

After his long hesitation, Zod declared, “I will see him broken, if not by being betrayed by his ally and friend then I shall settle for less.”

Oliver’s gaze darted to Zod, and Zod pointed at his minions, then his gaze returned to Clark, whose eyes had widened in alarm and fear, Oliver’s mouth opened but no sound came out. Then Clark held Oliver’s gaze, and swallowed nervously and then he nodded minutely to him.

Shit! No, Clark, what…?

Clark motioned to the minions with his eyes and then those eyes pleaded with him. Oliver understood what Clark was trying to tell him. He would rather put a show on for Zod, so that their plan would work, than be forced by one or more of Zod’s minions. Oliver had to concede because he instinctively knew if anyone even touched Clark, it would tip Oliver over the edge and he would go berserk, and he’d fucking kill them or at least try. And then their plan would be blown. Zod would probably have them slaughtered on the spot and they wouldn’t have the chance to put their plan into action. 

But oh, god the idea of him forcing Clark even for show, made him feel panicked; but he knew getting out of here and getting home was their priority, so he turned to Zod and he took a couple deep breaths and declared, “No fucking way, you keep your flunkies away from him, he’s mine!”

Clark rose to his knees and shouted convincingly, “No, like hell I’m not, you stay away from me, you bastard!”

Oliver reached out and grasped Clark’s hair in a tight fist, “You have no choice; it is either them or me!”

Oliver gazed into those crystal clear eyes; he saw apprehension but no fear in them, he knew that Clark trusted him. 

Zod chuckled in amusement, and went and sat himself down on his self-appointed throne to watch. The flunkies went to stand guard at the entrance of the tent. While Oliver did until this moment the unthinkable, he flicked open his button and unzipped his jeans and released his cock in front of Zod. He wasn’t hard, how could he be in this situation? He held the base of his cock, and then he returned his gaze to Clark. Clark was staring at it, right in front of his face and then he gazed up at his face. He took a deep nervous breath, and then he let it out and it ghosted over Oliver’s cock. Oliver gasped as his cock stiffened slightly.

Oliver tried to convey his thoughts, ‘I’m so sorry we have to do this, Clark.’ Before he guided his cock towards his lips, and Clark turned his face away and Oliver’s cock rubbed against his cheek instead, but still that contact had his cock growing.

Remembering their audience, Oliver used his fist in Clark’s hair to drag him back to face him, and he ordered, “Open your mouth now!”

Clark glared at him and then he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He saw Clark’s pink tongue waiting. Oliver braced himself for what he was about to do, because he already knew what being in that mouth felt like. Then he oh god, he actually pushed his cock into his lover’s waiting mouth, the wet warmth sent a shock through his system and his cock hardened completely. 

He began thrusting his cock into that delicious mouth. Clark kept his eyes shut, and he did nothing but keep his mouth open as Oliver used him. 

As Oliver’s cock crossed his tongue again, and again Clark finally had to swallow the saliva that had built up. As he did Oliver’s cock slipped a little ways into his throat. Oliver groaned loudly and Clark gagged unprepared for it. Oliver tried to give Clark a chance of catching his breath but he could feel Zod’s eyes on them. So he pushed his cock past Clark’s lips again. Clark took a staggered breath, almost gagging again. As Oliver withdrew, Clark’s lips closed around his cock and Oliver bit back a strangled cry as he felt those full pretty lips drag over his hard flesh. 

Clark met his gaze, his brow creased in question, Oliver could read that question in his eyes; ‘You’re enjoying this?’

Oliver wanted to hide from those eyes; he was disgusted with himself because the answer was yes. He held Clark’s gaze, with no way of letting Clark know what he was really feeling or thinking. Oliver swallowed nervously, and Clark’s eyes became understanding and then Oliver felt Clark surreptitiously run his tongue over the length of his cock. Oliver gasped, “Oh, god!”

They stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking and then Clark’s eyes smiled at him. Their silent conversation was interrupted by Zod’s jaded tone. “Boring now, get to the fucking!”

Damn that man!

Oliver grabbed hold of the chain hanging between Clark’s shackles, and dragged him over so Clark was lying on the ground. Then Oliver grasped the back of Clark’s jeans waistband and pulled him up into a hands and knees position. Oliver saw Clark keep his head bowed, but stayed in position. Oliver knelt down behind Clark and reached around, and unzipped Clark’s jeans and then dragged them over his ass, exposing him to Oliver’s always-impressed gaze. 

He really wished that now they were in this position, he could show Clark some love and affection. Oh shit, what was he thinking? Especially at a dangerous time like this, but it wasn’t every day you had to pretend to violate your best friend. 

He ran a hand over Clark’s hip, trying to convey his deep regard for his lover, then he realised with trepidation that there was no condoms or lube here. He was just about to ask about it, when he remembered that this was about breaking Clark. Zod wanted him to be in pain. 

Oliver saw a deep scratch on Clark’s naked thigh caused by their fight against the phantom’s, when they had first arrived in the Zone and found the pedestal crystal missing. It reminded him yet again how vulnerable Clark was here. Not having a condom wasn’t so bad; since he had gotten together with Clark, he had been completely faithful, so safety wasn’t such a problem. The lack of lube that was the problem, but there was nothing he could do about it, he just hoped he didn’t hurt Clark too badly. Oliver reached out and rubbed his fingers over Clark’s ass, and Clark tensed up and tried to pull away from him. 

Fuck! 

Oliver knew Clark was pretending for Zod’s benefit but his gut twisted seeing the man he loved flinching away from him. It made him even more pissed off with Zod for putting them through this. He reached out, and grabbed Clark’s hips and dragged him back towards him. He gritted out, “You’re not getting out of this, Clark!” 

Clark snarled back at him, “Fuck you!”

Oliver glanced at Zod and then laughed cruelly, “No, Clark, fuck you!”

He slapped him hard across his ass, Clark’s breathe stuttered, and Oliver saw his own hand print appear on Clark’s sweet soft ass cheek. Damn! Oliver cringed inwardly; they had to get this over with now. He pumped his own cock trying to gather some pre-come to ease the way. He spread Clark’s cheeks and he spat against him, and Clark let out an unconscious groan. Oliver saw him trying to relax so he could take him, Oliver thrust a finger inside to help, and Clark yelped. 

Oh, god, he didn’t even know if that was real or if Clark was acting again. Oliver began thrusting with two fingers and Clark was whimpering painfully. He couldn’t help the situation, and if Clark kept making those sounds Oliver’s cock was going to hibernate, so he pumped himself roughly and then lined up and pushed into his lover’s ass. 

Clark cried out in distress, and Zod began laughing cruelly, “How does that feel, Kal El, being betrayed by your dearest friend?”

Oliver gritted his teeth, and began thrusting roughly. Clark bowed his head completely, his face pressed against the gritty ground. Oliver’s thrusts became harder and he put his hands around Clark’s neck from the back in a show off control but he covertly ran his fingers through Clark’s hair, caressing it, reassuringly. He and Clark had enjoyed hard sex before, but Clark had never hurt him and he hadn’t been able to hurt Clark anyway.

That was until now.

Although, his cock was now perfectly happy, Oliver was still worried that he was really hurting Clark. He wondered if Clark were hard at all, it would be simple to check if he had a hard-on, but again with everything else, he couldn’t, not with their audience watching. He had to get this over with, so he let loose, the sound of skin on skin, and Oliver fucked Clark’s ass until he came, and he pulled out and shot against Clark’s sore ass. Then Clark’s whole body trembled, and then there was quiet sobbing sounds coming from Clark and Zod began clapping his hands in delight believing he had won. Although, Oliver was glad it was over, he wished he knew for sure if Clark really was hurt or he was just proving what a great actor he was.

~*~

They had been separated then; their next contact was the sword fight in the arena. Where Clark’s plan had come to fruition and now they were home. And Oliver couldn’t wait to speak with Clark again privately.

Oliver approached Clark as he was entering the locker room, “Clark, I think it’s about time we talk about what happened in the Zone.”

Clark sighed and glanced around, “This isn’t the time, Oliver.”

“Damn it, Clark we can’t ignore it.”

Clark’s brow creased, “Ignore what?”

“What Zod had me do, I’m sorry.”

Clark stared at him intensely, then “I’ve got to do a patrol, right now.”

Oliver glared, “I think this is more important!”

Clark nodded but then told him, “I’m going on patrol; I’ll see you later.”

Before Oliver could stop him, Clark blurred into his uniform and he returned to stand in front of him. Clark caught his gaze, “I’ll see you later.”

Then he was gone again, leaving one pissed off Oliver Queen.

~*~

Clark had been gone hours, and Oliver had returned home to the apartment. He made himself a strong drink; he had no plans to go out on patrol himself tonight. Clark had healed up to his tip-top physical condition as soon as they had left the Phantom Zone, when his powers returned, but Oliver obviously didn’t have that luxury. It wasn’t too bad, although, he and Clark had pounded on each other during the fight in the arena to make it look authentic. Oliver wondered if Clark’s aggression was caused by his anger at him, for hurting him, and for the small amount of physical enjoyment, he’d had during their show for Zod. God, he just wished Clark would come home so they could talk about it; maybe Clark was avoiding him now. 

The time wore on and Oliver called it a night, convinced Clark wasn’t going to come home tonight.

~*~

As Oliver lay in bed, something roused him from sleep; he changed position and tried to nod off again. Then he became aware of a discernible noise, which made him turn over and sit up and look around. His eyes widened and then a small-relieved smile came to his lips, he admitted, “I thought you weren’t coming home.”

Clark dropped his red leather jacket on the bedroom floor, joining his boots that were already there. Then he grabbed the hem of his blue t-shirt and pulled it over his head revealing his by now familiar but still gorgeous body. He dropped that on the pile too, and then he started on his jeans, Clark smiled, “Busy night, criminals thought it was open season without the Blur around for a while.”

Oliver was happy to see that smile, but obviously, Clark had not understood his true meaning, “I meant that you might not want to come home, Clark.”

Clark studied him and raised an eyebrow, then he stepped out of his jeans, then he approached the bed. The shadows catching the dips and curves of Clark’s muscles, making him look even more impressive, Oliver watched him in loving admiration. Clark reached the bed, and lifted the corner of the sheet and slipped between them. Clark settled and lay on his side and he caressed Oliver’s jaw, “Why wouldn’t I want to come home?”

Oliver sighed at Clark’s touch, but wondered, “Are you just going to pretend it didn’t happen, that I didn’t do what I did?”

Clark told softly, “What you did was follow my orders, the improvisation was mutual.”

Oliver cringed, “Mutual, Clark, how is hurting you mutual?”

Clark closed his eyes and shook his head, he sighed and then he met his gaze, “Oliver, any pain there was, was worth it. We managed to escape and you saved me from really being forced by Zod’s minions.”

Oliver asked warily, unsure if he wanted to know the answer but needing to know it anyway, “Was there a lot of pain… because it sounded like there was?”

Clark shrugged, “I did exaggerate a lot but I won’t lie, there was some pain. It was a whole new experience without my powers, and no lube, I can tell you that.”

Oliver said quietly, “I’m sorry.”

“Oliver, neither of us could’ve helped what happened.”

Oliver grimaced, “I didn’t have to enjoy it though, did I?”

Clark chuckled, and playfully threatened, “You better enjoy it when you have your cock in my mouth or in my ass!”

Oliver gazed at Clark in shock, “Clark…?”

Clark murmured, “Do you know how hard it was to have your cock in my mouth without sucking it, without savouring it?” Oliver groaned at the reminder, his cock came to life under the sheets, and Clark leaned in and kissed his mouth, sensually and slowly sucking his tongue, then he asked, “How hard it was staying still while you fucked me, how much I wanted to rock back for it, how much I wanted to touch my cock?”

Clark’s hand found Oliver’s cock beneath the sheet, and began stroking it. When Clark resumed their kisses, Oliver panted into his mouth, he groaned, “Clark… oh god, are you sure?”

Clark pulled back and he asked, “Do you want me to be angry, upset…?” then huskily, “Do you want me to get my own back, huh, do you want me to make you suck my cock, do you want me to fuck your mouth hard?”

Oliver groaned loudly, he reached out and pulled Clark down to him, “God, yeah!”

Clark grinned down at him, “It’s a pity that we don’t have an audience to see you taken…”

“Don’t say things like that, Clark.”

Clark leaned in and kissed his lips, “Zod had no idea that doing it in front of an audience wasn’t a new occurrence for us, did he?”

Oliver shook his head against the pillow, and then goaded, “C’mon, Clark, I thought you were going to make me suck your cock.”

Clark’s eyes glinted red in the dusky light of the bedroom, and then he moved and positioned himself straddling Oliver’s torso. Oliver pulled himself up so he was more or less sitting up; facing Clark’s beautiful erect cock. But he did nothing else. After what they were made to do by Zod, it felt kind of kinky playing at it, but Oliver really wanted Clark to ‘make him’ suck him off. 

Clark stroked his own cock right in front of Oliver, with a naughty smile on his face. It made Oliver really want to jerk himself but in this position, he couldn’t reach it. Clark guided it to Oliver’s mouth, he looked at it there looking so… god, his mouth started to water and he automatically opened his mouth slightly. Clark laughed gently and then slapped it across his cheek, Oliver moaned and then Clark dragged the head across his lips and Oliver tried to lick it. Clark laughed again, “So much for making you suck it.”

Oliver pouted and Clark pressed the head of his cock against Oliver’s pursed lips, Clark said, “Hmm, I’m glad, you want it so badly.”

Oliver reached out and caressed Clark’s hips, his ass, he leaned forward and kissed Clark’s stomach, dipping his tongue into the tiny belly button, and Clark sighed, “Hmm, nice.”

Oliver smiled against Clark’s belly, caused by the fact that he and Clark could go from talking dirty and the promise of kink to nice within a few minutes. Oliver kissed and licked the soft skin there. Clark’s fingers threaded through his hair and then Oliver went lower, kissing along Clark’s erection, humming into the hard flesh, Clark echoed his hum, Oliver licked the length from balls to tip, he looked up and held Clark’s gaze, and told him and against the head, “I love doing this.”

Clark gazed down and licked his lips, “I love you doing it.”

Oliver took the head between his lips and sucked it, groaning deep in his throat, Clark moaned huskily, he began thrusting slowly and Oliver felt Clark’s ass muscles flex under his palms. His eyes closed as he took more, his lips stretching around the cock in his mouth. His own was rock hard as well. He pulled off long enough to ask, “Touch me.”

Then he returned his attention to Clark’s cock. Clark didn’t do as he was asked, and taunted, “How does it feel not being able to touch your own cock, a little frustrating?”

Oliver slapped him across the ass for being cheeky, and Clark chuckled, “Trying to leave another handprint?”

That stopped Oliver cold, remembering the palm print he had caused Clark to have in the Zone, he hated that he had hurt him. He pulled away, and Clark’s face became serious in understanding, “Don’t stop, Oliver.”

“I’m sorry.”

Clark sighed, “You don’t have to be sorry.”

Clark scooted down the bed, pulling Oliver with him, so they lay together side by side, facing each other, he rubbed Oliver’s shoulder and bicep, “I’ve been without my powers before, I’ve been hurt during those times, had bruises, even been shot. I can easily handle a bruise caused by my boyfriend slapping my ass. You don’t have to feel guilty for what WE did in the Phantom Zone.”

Oliver admitted, “I never want to be the one who hurts you again.”

Clark smiled fondly, and kissed him sweetly. Oliver returned the kiss just as sweetly. Right now, he just wanted to do this, and fall asleep but he chuckled desperately, “What are we going to do with these?” rubbing his cock against Clark’s own.

Clark’s laughed softly against his lips, “You don’t want to finish the job properly?”

Oliver grinned lazily, “Why don’t you finish the job for us?”

Clark kissed him and smiled against his lips, “You know something you’re getting spoilt.”

“Well, dating you does have its perks.”

Clark smirked, “Huh-huh.”

He reached into the bedside drawer and poured some lube into his hands and then he reached between them and wrapped a slick fist around each of them. He began at human speed and then built it up, until Oliver convulsed and his come spurted from his cock for what seemed an eternity. As Oliver lay there recovering from his super-orgasm, Clark followed him over the edge. 

Oliver was drowsily satisfied, he drawled, “Fuck that is the best.”

Clark laid his head against his pillow, he murmured, “Better than fucking me?”

Yeah right, “Okay, second best.”

Clark smiled all pink cheeked, “Better than me fucking you?”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Okay, third best.”

Clark eyes glinted at him, “Better than a blowjob?”

Oliver groaned, knowing he couldn’t win, “Let’s just go to sleep, Clark!”

Clark laughed, leaned in, and kissed him, “Goodnight.”

The end


End file.
